Sepulchure
- AQ = - AQW = - Formerly= }} |race= Human |gender= Male |relatives= Lover: Queen Lynaria Alteon Daughter: Gravelyn |saga = Elemental Orbs, Chaos}} Valen Pulchure, more commonly known as 'Sepulchure '''is the infamous Doomknight leader of the Shadowscythe. He wields the Necrotic Blade of Doom and is the father of Gravelyn. Biography Early Life Early Years He was once a mortal man. He was once a great swordsman called Valen - heroic, pure of heart, and ever ready to defend the innocent and weak. Men respected him, boys looked up to him and women adored him. It was said that Valen the Pure-Hearted was so skilled with swords that he never lost a duel, ever. Which is why Valen's greatest flaw was his inability to accept defeat. Of course, he never experienced defeat. His life was blessed with never-ending victory. He befriended the young Alteon (known by the name Alden) and the beautiful healer Lynaria. Together the trio fought the villains of the land into an unstoppable army of the good and overthrew the evil Tyrant King. Valen was not jealous that Alteon took the throne and became king. It was something else King Alteon took that filled Valen with jealousy. Love It was no secret that both Valen and Alteon had fallen deeply in love with the same woman. They had a private duel to determine which of them would ask for her hand in marriage. Since Valen had never lost a duel, the few who knew about the fight were surprised to learn that King Alteon married the gorgeous Lynaria. Wedding Destroyed But on the day of their wedding, the Champion of Darkness, known as Dethrix, attacked with his army of darkness, and kidnapped Lynaria. King Alteon was commanding his Knights in the battle to save his Kingdom from the army of darkness. Valen's Adventure His only hope of seeing his love was in the hands of his greatest, and most trusted Knight Valen. Out of loyalty and love; Valen battled alone; slaying countless DoomKnight Overlords to reach Lynaria. She was held prisoner at the bottom of the Necropolis. He reached the lowest level, and battled Dethrix the Champion of Darkness; in a final duel that would determine Lynaria's fate. Doom Revive Valen, the greatest swordman lost to Dethrix. Valen was alone, cold, and dying in the depths of the Necropolis. But, even in death he was not willing to accept defeat. He would do anything to win and anything to save the woman he loved. The Mysterious Stranger His plea was heard by the shadows. The Mysterious Stranger appeared before Valen, and offered him cursed DoomKnight armor. The armor would consume him, but in return give him the power to defeat Dethrix, and save Lynaria. Valen did not hesitate to accept the Stranger's offer. Creatures from the Plane of Shadows cannot exist in Lore. The light destroys them instantly. Therefore, they must bind themselves to objects. Preferably ones that are wielded with strong emotions: weapons, armor, pens, books, and so forth. When these things are cursed by shadows they become known as Doom Items. The shadow creatures are sentient, they have names, and secret motives. Some are very powerful and very manipulative. It is said that only an item of "Blinding Light" can truly destroy a Doom Item. When Valen accepted and donned the cursed DoomKnight armor, it grafted to his skin and fed on the goodness within him. The darkness consumed him to convert his love into hate, and his fear into hunger. Valen became undead and gained incredible power. He was no longer Valen. An ancient shadow creature of unimaginable power whispered his new name: Sepulchure. In a wave of unpredictable vengeance, he returned and defeated Dethrix, taking his title of Champion of Darkness and control of his armies. The Knight formally known as Valen had saved Lynaria, but it cost him his mind, body, and soul. It was going to get much worse. ''It is kind of unknown what happened, since in The Legend of Sepulchure book a page is missing. He brought Lynaria safely back to King Alteon. Again, a page is ripped. Sepulchure and Lynaria Sepulchure stole Lynaria from King Alteon and they had a child. Acid and ink stains make text unreadable Rise of the Shadowscythe And thus, Sepulchure united the villains of the land under the banner of the Shadowscythe and began raising an army. The war between the forces of Good and Evil began. Shadowborn The Mysterious Stranger warned Sepulchure that the lords of the plane of shadows would try to replace him by sending a forth a shadowborn (one born on the plane of shadows). Sepulchure is determined to find the shadowborn and eliminate him before he became a real threat. He laughed as his undead armies is dispatched to destroy the child destined to replace him. The undead invasions that followed caused massive devastation. The shadowborn was easy to locate as the undead were naturally drawn to him. However, the undead did not find the child first. Instead it was the good Lady Celestia and the Paladins who found and took the shadowborn. Certain that the darkness-destroying Order of Paladins must have "dealt" with the shadowborn. Sepulchure turned his full attention back to the war he was about to launch on King Alteon's Kingdom. Lynaria still believed that Valen's heart was pure, and beating deep within the thing now known as Sepulchure. No one knows how she managed to be aboard Sepulchure's undead flying dragon castle or how long she was there. But, Archillius Webcrick saw her plea. Lynaria's Death She called forth to the man beneath the darkness and he heard her. She attempted to free him from his cursed armor with a spell of pure light that was so radiant, so brilliant that only the fabled Champion of Light should have been able to cast it. But, Sepulchure's Doomknight Armor, moving on its own; lashed out an attack, no mortal, and not even Lynaria herself could survive. Undead Army Sepulchure was taught necromancy by Noxus, who created Sepulchure's army. For nearly two decades, Sepulchure sat alone upon his deathly throne, building his army of the undead which will wipe the living from the world. He was once King Alteon's greatest Knight, but when he made a pact with the darkness to defeat the unstoppable DoomKnight and save the woman he loved: he set himself upon a path that caused him to lose far more. He became the very evil he tried to defeat, and the very armor that was meant to save his true love became her undoing. Now, deep within that armor where his pure heart once beat; there is only emptiness, loneliness, and hate. With nothing left, he submitted fully to the whispers of the darkness, and their endless uncompromising commands to wipe the living from this world. The Hero At some point, Sepulchure learned the prophecy concerning the Black and White Dragon Boxes and intended to break it in order to be gifted with the Necrotic Blade of Doom. He also took the young prince Drakath under his service with the promise of restoring the Slugwrath line to the throne. As his master ordered, he launched a massive attack on Falconreach. In the aftermath of the battle, Sepulchure conversed with the Doomblade about how the heroes wielded massive number of Doom Weapons against them. The blade then ominously told the Doomknight the master has given it a quest and demanded to be left right there. However, he was only able to retrieve the White Dragon Box. Later, Sepulchure hatched the white dragon egg, and turned the baby dragon that hatched into a huge dracolich that he named Fluffy. Elemental Orbs Goal His goal was to collect the eight Elemental Orbs to create the Ultimate Orb, and use it to become all-powerful. He gained the support of many villains across the world of Lore. Such as Drakath, Noxus, Queen Aisha, Sek-Duat, and Xan. The Wind Orb He later sent Drakath to Sho'nuff island to claim the Wind Orb. When his lackey is defeated by the Hero, he and Fluffy personally faces The Hero for the first time, and the three engages in a titanic battle that ended with the Hero's defeat. He reveals that he broke a prophecy that one dragon would save the world and the other would try to destroy it by having turned the one destined to save the world, The White Dragon, into his Dracolich Fluffy. As The Hero and Sepulchure engaged in combat. it was apparent that the hero discovered how powerful Sepulchure was. Sepulchure decided to spare The Hero, because it is his master's order that the Hero has to live. The Necrotic Blade of Doom commands that he leave immediately for more important objectives. Before leaving, Sepulchure tells the hero to make the fight more interesting for him next time they met. The Darkness Orb While he didn't appear in person. Sepulchure orders Noxus to raise one million skeletons, during when the Hero, and the adventurers of Falconreach, was laying siege to the Necropolis for the Darkness Orb. The Energy Orb When his spy inform him that the Energy Orb is located in Popsprocket. He directed the Flying Fortress to the gnomish city to claim it. He didn't expect that the Hero was also there to help the gnomes fight off the invading-robotic Cyclons. When the fortress arrived, his first act was to steal the gnomes experimental tool storage facility giving them a huge advantage in the coming battle. With that, Sepulchure order Drakath to prepare the skeleton army for the invasion. Later, Sepulchure discovered that there was an intruder in his fortress, and quickly deduced it to be The Hero and his plan to spy on him. Following a comical moment, the "spy" was captured, and he tell Yix and the Hero that he invited them to stop him if they can. When Sepulchure was informing about how they are gonna take the energy orb and ignore the cyclons. The Hero and a cyclon comes from the future named Dave arrived. Dave reveals that if Sepulchure ignores them, the cyclons will mutiply endlessly until they purged all living things from Lore. Sepulchure however, states that nothing can destroy him, so Dave provoked him into slaughtering the cyclons starting with him. The Doomknight decided to spare The Hero, stating that they will need all the help they can get when the undead army arrived. With no obstacles remain, Sepulchure lauch his attack on Popsprocket, fighting against Falconreach's heroes, and robotic cyclons, with his fortress blasting the city from the sky. Ultimately, the war ended with the defeat of Sepulchure's forces and the Cyclons. The Necrotic Blade of Doom told him that the master is displeased and wishes to speak with him right now. The Fire Orb Sepulchure appeared in the saga when he assumes the form of "Nifaria" and gave the Hero the egg of Akriloth's son, and later claimed the Fire Orb, turning Drakonnan into his titanic form. With Drakonnan's defeat, Sepulchure captured him, and gave the Fire Orb to Xan. Intending to find out how Konnan manage to pulled so much power from the orb even if it mean tearing him piece by piece. The Water Orb He appeared at the end of the saga when his spy offers him the Water Orb. He commands the spy to tell him about Aquella. The Earth Orb After learning about the Earth Orb location, he sent his two Chaosweaver minions En and Tropy to claim it. His plan however was foiled by The Hero and Valencia. As a result, Sepulchure told his two minion to merge with Gorgok; to create Sepulchure's most powerful minion: the Entropy Dragon. When the Hero and their dragon defeated the Entropy Dragon and Trey Surehunter. Sepulchure appeared and claims the Earth Orb while watching Trey fall to his death. With an entirely new set of minion, Sepulchure's forces battles Falconreach's heroes all across Lore for the powerful Blade of Awe; which the Shadowscythes intended to claim. The adventurers wanted to hide the blade. The conflict ultimately ended with the heroes victorious. The victory was shallow because Sepulchure manage to obtain the last 3 orbs. The Final 13th Falconreach had been a bane for the Shadowscythe for years ever since the first undead assault on the town. This time, Sepulchure decided that it is time to end it for good by converging his forces to Falconreach and raze it to the ground. As a precaution, Sepulchure had his spies wrecking havoc over the cities of Lore, so their forces would be kept close to their homes, while his flying fortress moved to Falconreach. The battle begins when Sepulchure's forces drop straight from the Flying Fortress to the outskirts of Falconreach. The Shadowscythes manage to push the heroes back to the outer walls, but the defenders manage to hold the line cutting off any skeleton that tried to climb the wall. Eventually the battle comes to a stand-still; as the catapults, mana bombs, and archers demolish the undead ranks. But, the undead kept on coming wave after wave. Meanwhile, Grams attempts to escape Sepulchure's grasp by using the bugs that she's been taming ever since she was captured. The "little" critters damaged the Dracolich that held the castle from the inside, sending it crashing down on to the Guardian Tower, destroying it and causing an all-out war involving invasions by twenty-million undead while claiming the Darkness Orb. He summoned an undead Akriloth, ridden by Xan, who killed Lady Celestia and laid an attack on Dragesvard. Sepulchure invited the hero to his fortress to battle their way through and witness the creation of the Ultimate Orb. Sepulchure succeeded in combining the eight Elemental Orbs to create the Ultimate Orb, but before he could use it to become the darkness itself and to bring Doom to Lore, he was betrayed by Drakath. To Sepulchure's shock and horror, Drakath used the Ultimate Orb to fuse with Fluffy and become Dragon Drakath and in the process destroying the fortress. Sepulchure manage to escape with his daughter, Gravelyn and Drakath using Fluffy. During the attacks, the undead forces managed to claim the Darkness Orb hidden inside Falconreach while Sepulchure's spies in the major cities stole the remaining 4 orbs. With the loss of his previous fortress, Sepulchure built a new one in the Deadlands north of Willowshire. With his army in Falconreach wiped out to the last, the heroes of Falconreach moved to the Deadlands, determined to end the threat of Sepulchure for good. When the Hero arrived to the top of the fortress to confront Sepulchure, he has managed to merge the 8 elementals orb into the Ultimate Orb. At that moment, Drakath, tired of bowing and scraping stab Sepulchure with the Necrotic Blade of Doom and claim the Ultimate Orb and merge with Fluffy to become a powerful Darkness Dracolich. Drakath was so powerful that neither the Hero or Sepulchure could defeat him so the two teamed up to beat Drakath, with the Doomknight dealing the finishing blow. Sepulchure's master, the Mysterious Stranger suddenly appeared and told the two of his plan to cover the world in darkness and then binding himself with to the dead Drakath to become the SMUDD (Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich). The dracolich knocked Sepulchure unconscious with a blast and left to grow to the point of eating the sun, leaving Sepulchure to murmur the name of his lost love, Lynaria. The hero later destroyed the Ultimate Orb and the dracolich with the help of his dragon, putting an end to the Mysterious Stranger, while Sepulchure was somehow dragged away to recover from his wounds. After the SMUDD was destroyed, Sepulchure was last seen standing outside Falconreach, clutching the Stranger's cloak and clenching his fist, showing anger at his ex-master for his betrayal. Events of AdventureQuest Worlds War of Good and Evil In AdventureQuest Worlds, He decided to end the war that had plagued the forces of good and evil by surrounding the city of Swordhaven. He fought his way to the king's throne room with his loyal minion Chuckles to finally confront the king and end the war. He and the king fought but both seemed evenly matched. Death As each side was ready to deliver the other a finishing blow, a winged figure descended and interrupted. The figure revealed himself to be Drakath, an old underling of his. Drakath then raised his sword and defeated both Sepulchure and King Alteon, covering them in chaos. Sepulchure conversed with Drakath about the unlikelihood of his defeat at Drakath's hands, a. His armor collapsed and what little that remained of him erupted into the sky. Drakath heard Gravelyn's cry from the flying fortress above and shot it down, where it then crashed into the side of a mountain. Assumed Russurection When Gravelyn is later captured by Chaos Vordred and Sally claims the Noxus Head Staff as Noxus orders Chaos Vordred to kill the heroes, Gravelyn's last words were her wishing that her father was here. Alteon grants her wish and revives Sepulchure. When Noxus orders Chaos Vordred to stand down, Chaos Vordred goes on the attack only to be easily destroyed by Sepulchure as Sally and Noxus bow before Sepulchure. Gravelyn detects that the Sepulchure present isn't the real Sepulchure. In the tomb of Queen Lynaria, Alteon states that Sepulchure was killed by Drakath where there is no coming back from death. Drakath ends up warping reality to make it look like Sepulchure has returned from the dead. Abilities Before becoming a Doomknight, Sepulchure was one of the most powerful knights in the realm thus he is fast, strong and very skilled in combat. After gaining his doom powers, not only was his strength vastly increased, he also gained an incredible amount of necrotic power, being able to do powerful spells with ease. He seems to have exellent skills in melee and necrotic magic. Trivia * It is said by an AE staff member via Twitter that he is stronger than both Dage the Evil and Nulgath. * In an alternate universe created by Drakath, it is shown that if Drakath hadn't interrupted the fight, he would have killed King Alteon and then Death himself with his in a single attack, turning Alteon instead into a mindless zombie rather than dying. There is also a parallel ending where Alteon defeats Sepulchure and her daughter Gravelyn goes to war with him to avenge her father. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Characters in DragonFable